Exceller
is an that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S, as the show's main antagonist. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m, 2.4 m (in suit) *Weight: 450 kg, 5 t (in suit) *Origin: Planet Chibu Personality Exceller described himself as the self-proclaimed "Greatest Mind in the Universe", which is shown through his clever manipulation over his subordinates and his schemes in acquiring Victorium Crystals. An ambitious and arrogant Alien Chibu, Exceller has low opinions about everyone, including his own minions whom he treated as mere pawns and will not hesitate to dispose them as soon as they outlived their usefulness. He also proved to be abusive, punishing his subordinates for their failures. Unfortunately for him, his hubris proved to be his worst flaw, as he didn't account of Dark Lugiel's consciousness would surfaced as soon as his body is restored as Vict Lugiel. History Ultraman Ginga S A long time ago, Exceller was among the victim of the transformation to Spark Dolls. He was later escaped and 'Lived' through unknown means. Two years after Ultraman Ginga fought against Dark Lugiel and the reappearance of Spark Dolls, Exceller sent Android One Zero to steal Victorium stones from the underground Victorian civilization so that he can have Dark Lugiel's body. At the same time, he also sought out the help of multiple individuals. Among them are: *Vorst, an Alien Guts *Hiyori, a renegade Victorian *Muerte, an Alien Akumania *and Berume, an Alien Zetton Later on, he discovered that the Victorium on Shepherdon was 10 times stronger than any other Victorium and planned to steal it. Near the finale of the series' first half, he sent Vorst to MonsLive with Gan Q and stole Shepherdon's energy, and One Zero to destroy the UPG Live Base. Vorst eventually succeeded in his mission though at the cost of him being reverted back to a Spark Doll but One Zero failed, not only deactivated but also having her bomb disarmed. Nonetheless, he MonsLive on his own with the Spark Dolls of Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q, and Super C.O.V. to become the powerful gestalt, Five King. As Five King, he defeated both Ginga and Victory with ease, killing apparently both Ultras in the process. After that, he retreated. One Zero apologized to Exceller and the alien never minded of her failure. Instead, he ordered One Zero to initiate self destruct and he turned into Five King again and rampaged at the city. Hikaru left Shou to battle One Zero, while he borrowed three Spark Dolls, EX Red King, Eleking, and King Joe Custom to battle Five King but to no avail. When the UPG members finally put their plan to motion, the two Ultras were revived, allowing Shou and Hikaru to transform. Arriving at Five King's location, Victory distracted the amalgamation monster for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victorium spikes, reducing Five King's power. Victory continued with the same plan (used Sadola's Sadola Scissors and EX Red King Knuckle to counter Reigubas's pincer and Victory Especially to counter Super C.O.V.'s attacks) while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroyed Five King's parts one by one via Ultraman's Specium Ray, Zoffy's M87 Ray, Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot, and Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray with Victory's Victorium Shoot. He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. Despite this, Exceller survived, swearing revenge and that Dark Lugiel's body would be his soon. After Exceller no longer fond of Vorst, he turned him into a rampaging giant alien. Next, he Lived Alien Zetton Berume for him to become Hyper Zetton. With Berume's deed was done, he hijacked the Live Base and outcast Kamiyama and his co-workers to the middle of nowhere while Dark Lugiel fused with the base. Exceller proudly gloated over his victory and declared Dark Lugiel's new form as Vict Lugiel. Exceller piloted Vict Lugiel on a rampage and attacking the Ultras. When Hikaru, Shou, and One Zero infiltrated Vict Lugiel, Exceller banished them out with the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepare to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepherdon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTrans it into Shepherdon Saber to destroy Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Powers and Weapons *Levitation: Like normal Alien Chibu, Exceller can levitate himself to move. He also used this to grab an object without the need of his own tentacles. * : Exceller possessed an Exosuit named Chibu Loader Strong which he used in usual works or combat instead of levitating on his own like the Seven incarnation. **Mind Control Beam: Exceller can fired a pink ray of energy from his Loader Strong which activated his badge's true potential as remote controller. First seen using on Alien Guts Bolst after his last failures. **Teleportation: Exceller can teleport to any place it desires with his Chibu Loader Suit. He can also fire a ray from his suit to teleportation other beings to other places. **Energy Blast: Exceller's suit can fire an energy blast from his right hand. * : A specialized badge, Exceller would give these badges to his second-in-commands. Each had their own function: **Android One Zero: One of the components for her self destruct mode. **Alien Guts Vorst: Failsafe controller device. If Exceller no longer fond of Vorst, he would fire a pink energy blast at him, activating the badge's true function and Vorst would be under his control. *Spaceship: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed a spaceship which located at the moon that becomes his hideout. **Tractor Beam: The spaceship possessed a tractor beam that can attract objects to it. Used to attract any surfaced Victorium Stones. **Warp Gate: The spaceship holds a facility that can create a warp gate to teleport the person to anywhere they desired. *Android One Zero: Exceller's servant who is an incarnation of the previous Zero One. The android acts as the alien's enforcer. *Chiburoid: Exceller's forces who are tasked to serve him in most of his schemes. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Dark Spark, and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to "MonsLive" Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. This would be given to One Zero and any other of his minions for their use. *Spark Dolls: Exceller has a collection of Spark Dolls which he used for his minions. *MonsLive: Exceller can MonsLive on his own with any Spark Dolls he desired. He used it to MonsLive with Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q, and Super C.O.V. to become the monstrous Five King. It was unknown how did he actually MonsLived but it can be presumed that either he has the ability to MonsLive on his own (as shown chanting the Chibu Sparks' names) or a modified version of Chibu Spark was implanted in his body (his second transformation into Five King was shown where he laughs while the MonsLive initiation voice heard in the backgorund). *Vict Lugiel: Exceller's ultimate weapon of invasion, he originally wanted to use it so that the strongest body and brain in space would combine. However, little did he known is that, Dark Lugiel's actual mind revives as well, turning against him instead. ChibuLoaderStrong.png|Chibu Loader Strong Exceller CONTROLS..jpg|Mind Control Beam 6451f2f74c4465b33ac9c46a56d0de82.jpg|Chibu Circuit Alien Chibu Exceller Spaceship.png|Spaceship Alien Chibu Exceller Tractor Beam.png|Tractor Beam New 01.png|Android One Zero C tibloid.png|Chiburoid FiveKingTransformation.gif|MonsLive C_bikutorugieru.png|Vict Lugiel Spark Dolls in Possession Exceller somehow has an arsenal of Spark Dolls that have not been transformed back into their original forms after Dark Lugiel's defeat. He usually gives these to his followers to attack for his own gains. Personal *Inpelaizer Army: Exceller seems to have a huge supply of Inpelaizers. Given personally to his Chiburoids to aid Vorst in battle. One was later given to Vorst to find the location of Victorium crystals. *Golza: Used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. *Gan Q: Given to Vorst temporarily to collect Victorium energy. Used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. Later given to Alien Akumania. *Melba: Used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. *Reigubas: Used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. *Super C.O.V.: Used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. Android One Zero's *Nosferu: Destroyed by Chigusa as Ultraman. *EX Red King: Taken by Hikaru, then taken by Shou. *Eleking: Taken by Shou. *Sadola: Taken by Shou. *Gudon: Taken by Shou. *Vakishim: Confiscated by Yapool. *Fire Golza: Given to Vorst after One Zero failed. Alien Guts Vorst's *King Joe Custom *Gan Q: Later used by Exceller to fuse into Five King. *Fire Golza *Bemstar *Bemular *Verokron *Doragory *Inpelaizer *Zoa Muruchi *Birdon Others *Gomora: Given to Hiyori to defeat Ginga. Merchandise Spark Doll Series * Alien Chibu Exceller (Spark Doll Series, 2014) **Release Date: August 9, 2014 **Price: 1,500 Yen ($14.26 USD) ***Shipping Price: 1,620 Yen (Tax included) ($15.40 USD) **Material: PVC, ABS **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Set content: Alien Chibu Exceller, Chibu Loader Strong As part of the Spark Doll Series, Alien Chibu Exceller was sold as a soft-vinyl doll. Here he was sold with his Chibu Loader Strong exosuit, where his figure can be removed by flipping up his windshield and pulling out the alien figure. The suit figure had articulations on his legs and his arms and a Live Sign underneath his left leg that enable the user to use any Spark scanners for toys. If scanned, it would initiate "Ultra/Dark Live, Chibu Seijin!", and when used for Victory Lancer's Ultrans, it would initiate "UlTrans, Chibu Seijin Tail!". Exceller_set.jpg Exceller close-up.jpg Exceller set out.jpg Gallery Chibu_XLR_Suit_toy.jpg Chibu-Ginga.png|A closer look on Exceller Exceller1.png CHIBU-FIVE-KING.jpg 1384103_674759042643957_6121749452079562813_n.jpg|Alien Chibu Exceller in Ultraman Ginga S My daugher and chibi.png Not you chibi dunce.png my fearless robot.png Trivia *Exceller's appearance was done mostly via CGI and puppetry in a close-up look. *His name, Exceller is a French word for Excel. *Like Alien Valky in Ultraman Ginga, Exceller also tends to use English phrases in his speech. Though, he also spoke in French, calling Vorst Monsieur (French word for Mr.). *In his free time, Exceller would play chess without having an opponent. The chessboard that he used to play with also being used to plan his schemes. *His exosuit, the Chibu Loader Strong was based on three Alien Chibu that became players/participants in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. *Though he usually speaks, Exceller's Alien Chibu roar can be heard in his presence. *During his demise into Spark Doll, his suit was shown exploded but the suit retains in his Spark Doll form. id:Exceller Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters